


Captivating

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [94]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Community: hp_goldenage, Cute, Digital Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Older Characters, married, older drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Caught on Camera: After all these years, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy still act as though no one else is in the room.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: ART by DIG [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Salt and Pepper Fest 2021





	Captivating

**Author's Note:**

> All my thanks to the lovely P who brainstormed the title and summary w/ me.
> 
> Digital

>

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/84462.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
